Louis Vuitton
Louis Vuitton Malletier, (/ˈluːiː vwiːˈtɒn/; French: vɥiˈtɔ̃), or shortened to LV, is a French fashion house founded in 1854 by Louis Vuitton. The label's LV monogram appears on most of its products, ranging from luxury trunks and leather goods to ready-to-wear, shoes, watches, jewelery, accessories, sunglasses and books. Louis Vuitton is one of the world's leading international fashion houses; it sells its products through standalone boutiques, lease departments in high-end department stores, and through the e-commerce section of its website. For six consecutive years (2006–2012), Louis Vuitton was named the world's most valuable luxury brand. The company operates in 50 countries with more than 460 stores worldwide. Accessories Sunglasses LV - Bindi.jpg|''Bindi'' 1-28-09 Derrick Santini 011.jpg|Derrick Santini (Jan 28, 2009) Panties 6-15-09 Ashleigh Sim 002.jpg|Ashleigh Sim (Jun 15, 2009) Cases and bags Louis Vuitton Monogram Canvas Case.jpg Louis Vuitton - Bisten 50 monogram canvas travel bag.jpg Jul102011-2.jpg|(Jul 10, 2011) 7-14-11 LAX Airport in LA 002.jpg|(Jul 14, 2011) Louis Vuitton - Monogram coffret tresor.jpg 9-2-12 Leaving Hotel Skt. Petri 002.jpg|(Sep 2, 2012) Louis Vuitton - Dog carrier 50 monogram canvas travel bag.jpg 11-23-16 Arriving at Electric Lady Studios in NYC 001.jpg Belts Louis Vuitton - Initials monogram belt.jpg 11-14-12 Out in Buenos Aires 001.jpg|(Nov 14, 2012) Handbags Louis Vuitton - Monogram canvas burgundy python ostrich tote MM bag.jpg 8-10-12 Out in NYC 001.jpg|(Aug 10, 2012) A0BxyAOCYAA0Qeh.jpg|(Aug 11, 2012) 8-17-12 Arriving in Vienna, Austria 001.JPG|(Aug 17, 2012) 8-21-12 Vilnius Airport 001.jpg|(Aug 21, 2012) Vivienne Westwood x LV - Bumbag.jpg 9-10-12 Leaving Dorchester Hotel 005.JPG|(Sep 10, 2012) LV - Monogram canvas handbag.jpg 8-18-12 Leaving Hotel in Vienna 001.jpg|(Aug 18, 2012) Louis Vuitton - Fall 2012-13 Collection.jpg 8-20-12 Leaving Restaurant Incanto 001.jpg|(Aug 20, 2012) 8-25-12 Leaving Hotel in Tallinn 001.jpg|(Aug 25, 2012) 8-29-12 Terry Richardson 012.jpg|(Aug 29, 2012) Clutches 8-13-12 Hotel 002.jpg|(Aug 13, 2012) 8-15-12 Arriving in Romania 003.jpg|(Aug 15, 2012) 10-24-12 Leaving Waldorf Towers NYC 004.jpg|(Oct 24, 2012) Sneakers Louis Vuitton - Monogram Canvas and leather brea sneaker.jpg 8-11-12 Instagram 001.jpg|(Aug 11, 2012) 7-26-15 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Jul 26, 2015) Stephen Sprouse Tribute Collection Creative director, Marc Jacobs created a tribute to Stephen Sprouse. It was released in January of 2009. Louis Vuitton Stephen Sprouse - Neon orange graffiti bikini 002.jpg Louis Vuitton Stephen Sprouse - Neon orange graffiti bikini 001.jpg Stephen Sprouse01.jpg|John Lindquist (Feb 6, 2009) Louis Vuitton x Sprouse - Graffiti leggings.jpg 09-03-07 Toronto.jpg|(Mar 7, 2009) Louis Vuitton - Stephen Sprouse patent leather slingback heels.jpg 3-29-09 Eric Myre 001.jpg|Eric Myre (Mar 29, 2009) Louis Vuitton - Fuchsia Stephen Sprouse graffiti bracelet 001.jpg Louis Vuitton - Fuchsia Stephen Sprouse graffiti bracelet 002.jpg 3-12-09 TFBT at House Of Blues in San Diego 004.jpg|(Mar 12, 2009) 3-14-09 TFBT at Mezzanine in San Francisco 001.jpg|(Mar 14, 2009) 3-16-09 TFBT at Showbox at The Market in Seattle 001.jpg|(Mar 16, 2009) 3-18-09 TFBT at Commodore Ballroom in Vancouver 001.jpg|(Mar 18, 2009) 3-23-09 TFBT at Fine Line Music Cafe in Minneapolis 004.jpg|(Mar 23, 2009) 3-24-09 House Of Blues 005.jpg|(Mar 24, 2009) 3-27-09 Fame Ball Bronson Centre 002.jpg|(Mar 27, 2009) 4-7-09 TFBT at The Ritz Ybor in Tampa 001.jpg|(Apr 7, 2009) 4-9-09 TFBT at Center Stage in Atlanta 001.jpg|(Apr 9, 2009) 5-1-09 TFBT at Electric Factory in Philadelphia 001.JPG|(May 1, 2009) The Fame Ball Just Dance 002.jpg|(May 2, 2009) 6-14-09 TFBT at The Dome Clarke Quay 001.jpg|(Jun 14, 2009) 6-17-09 TFBT at Club Answer in Seoul 001.jpg|(Jun 17, 2009) 7-3-09 TFBT at Rock Werchter Festival in Werchter 006.jpg|(Jul 3, 2009) 7-9-09 TFBT at L'Olympia in Paris 005.jpg|(Jul 9, 2009) Louis Vuitton - Leopard print blue green red silk scarf 35''.jpg 8-12-12 Leaving Kempinski Hotel Zografski in Lozenets 001.jpg|(Aug 12, 2012) 4-5-14 Out in NYC 002.jpg|(Apr 5, 2014) Spring/Summer 2009 RTW Collection Louis Vuitton - Spring-Summer 2009 RTW Collection.jpg 6-15-09 Ashleigh Sim 002.jpg|Ashleigh Sim (Jun 15, 2009) Fall/Winter 2009 RTW Collection Louis Vuitton Fall 2009 Chain Daisy Necklace.jpg|1 #Gaga wore this necklace during a photoshoot for V magazine. Photographed by Mario Testino (Jun 22, 2009). Fall/Winter 2010 RTW Collection Louis Vuitton Fall 2010 RTW Strapless Gown.jpg 5-4-10 Mario Testino 002.jpg|Mario Testino (May 4, 2010) Spring/Summer 2011 RTW Collection Vuitton-SS-2011-bicolore.jpg Vogue 2011 03.jpg|Mario Testino (Nov 23, 2010) Louis Vuitton Spring 2011 Embellished Purple Jacket.jpg June 15 2011.jpg|(Jun 15, 2011) Louis Vuitton Spring 2011 Lace Fan.jpg 7-18-11 Z100.jpg|(Jul 18, 2011) Fall/Winter 2011 RTW Collection Louis Vuitton Fall 2011 RTW Laser-Cut Leather Briefs.jpg August 18 2011 001.jpg|(Aug 18, 2011) Louis Vuitton Fall 2011 Skirt.jpg Gaga-1.jpg|(Mar 16, 2011) Louis Vuitton Fall 2011 Dress.jpg You and i.jpg|(Jun 10, 2011) Louis Vuitton Vanity Pumps.jpg 8-9-12 LM.com 001.jpg|(Aug 9, 2012) A0BxyAOCYAA0Qeh.jpg|(Aug 11, 2012) Spring/Summer 2012 RTW Collection Louis Vuitton Spring-Summer 2012 Tiara Headband.jpg 7-16-12 In Recording Studio 001.jpg|(Jul 16, 2012) 8-15-12 Instagram 002.jpg|(Aug 15, 2012) Fall 2012 Collection Louis Vuitton - Damier Ebene Valentine pumps.jpg|''Valentine'' 8-13-12 Hotel 001.jpg|(Aug 13, 2012) 8-25-12 Leaving Hotel in Tallinn 001.jpg|(Aug 25, 2012) Spring/Summer 2014 Collection Louis Vuitton - Spring-Summer 2014 Collection.jpg 10-29-13 The Graham Norton Show 001.jpg|The Graham Norton Show (Oct 29, 2013) 10-29-13 The Graham Norton Show 003.jpg|Performance 10-29-13 Leaving ITV Studios in London 001.jpg|Leaving the studio Resort 2019 Collection Louis Vuitton - Resort 2019 Collection.jpg Elle Magazine 2018 November Cover 001.jpg|Lobster Eye (Jul 25, 2018) Cruise 2020 Collection Louis Vuitton - Embroired cape.jpg Louis Vuitton - Embellished jacquard crop top.jpg Louis Vuitton - Midnight 50mm belt.jpg Louis Vuitton - Highwaisted pants.jpg 0-0-19 Sølve Sundsbø 004 Uncropped.jpg|Sølve Sundsbø (2019) Yayoi Kusama x Louis Vuitton: Fall/Winter 2012 Collection The Infinity Kusama Collection was made by Yayoi Kusama for Louis Vuitton with creative director, Marc Jacobs. Yayoi Kusama x Louis Vuitton - Fall-Winter 2012 Collection.jpg Yayoi Kusama x LV - Dots-Infinity collar.jpg|Collar Yayoi Kusama x LV - Monogram Wave flat.jpg|Wave flat Yayoi Kusama x LV - Monogram nylon Dots-Infinity lockit GM bag (2).jpg|Bag 8-12-12 Leaving Kempinski Hotel Zografski in Lozenets 001.jpg|(Aug 12, 2012) 8-12-12 Leaving Hotel in Sofia 003.jpg Supreme x Louis Vuitton: Fall/Winter 2017 Collection Supreme x Louis Vuitton 001.jpg Supreme x Louis Vuitton 002.jpg Supreme x Louis Vuitton 003.jpg 7-10-17 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jul 10, 2017) Custom 2-4-19 91st Annual Academy Awards Nominee Luncheon at Beverly Hilton Hotel in Beverly Hills 001.jpg|(Feb 4, 2019) Other Wheelchair 3-28-13 Arriving hotel in Chicago 001.jpg|(Mar 28, 2013) 3-28-13 Arriving hotel in Chicago 002.jpg|(Mar 28, 2013) 601977 597639500260741 456881810 n.jpg|(Mar 28, 2013) 3-29-13 Haus Party 002.jpg|(Mar 29, 2013) 4-2-13 Bikram Yoga 001.jpg|(Apr 2, 2013) 4-3-13 Leaving Hotel in NYC.jpg|(Apr 3, 2013) 4-2-13 Bikram Yoga 004.jpg|(Apr 4, 2013) Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Outfits Category:Accessories Category:Shoes